Blepharitis is a common chronic inflammation of the eyelids characterized by a scaly crust on the lid margins. It can be caused by a bacterial infection, or it can be allergic in origin or associated with seborrhea of the face and scalp. Blepharitis can be treated and prevented by cleansing the eyelids on a regular basis and maintaining proper ocular hygiene.
Often associated with or secondary to blepharitis is a bacterial infection of the surface of the skin at the edge of the lid known as an external hordeolum or of the meibomian glands, either, commonly referred to as sties. Such conditions also are accompanied by pain, redness and tenderness of the lid margins. Although sties are often recurring, such conditions can be minimized by regular cleansing of the eyelid margins.
Glands in and around the lid margins secrete oil which in some individuals can build up in the eyelashes and on the lids. This build up of oil is usually accompanied with cellular debris, dust and the like. Obviously, if this build up is excessive, the likelihood of a bacterial infection will be increased.
Historically, blepharitis conditions have been treated by using “homemade” solutions of dilute baby shampoo. This required the patient to dilute the baby shampoo with tap water and then use the dilute solution with a cotton-tipped applicator pad or the like to cleanse the eyelids. Often simple skin cleansers are unsuited for use on the eyelid. Eyelid cleansers must be non-irritating to both the sensitive skin around the eye and the eye tissue itself, while having an antimicrobial effect.